


easy, love

by kyu (dazaicat)



Series: crappy oneshots that belong on tumblr [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Nothing Happens. Absolutely Nothing Ever Happens, breakup fic. sad vague breakup fic, i had this bullshit on my phone for 21 years and i feel it has matured, it can drink and drive now. im releasing it into the wild, lapslock, warning for underage drinking ?? i guess ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaicat/pseuds/kyu
Summary: 'why--whyr' you here.'he thinks he means it to come out accusatory, harsh. instead it comes out confused and more than a little pitiful.otabek frowns.





	easy, love

**Author's Note:**

> **now:** as in, the aftermath.

'why--whyr' you here.'  
he thinks he means it to come out accusatory, harsh. instead it comes out confused and more than a little pitiful.  
otabek frowns.  
he closes the door before yura can tell him to leave, takes off his gloves and sets them on the coffee table as if it's one of the thousands of times he's done it before.  
'how much have you had to drink, yura?' he asks instead.  
yura is a little tired of having his questions be sidelined in favor of that patronizing, am-i-trying-to-show-care-or-am-i-auditioning-for-the-role-of-your-mother tone.  
more than a little tired, and through the haze and impending headache the irritation still curls hot and sharp in his lungs.  
'fuck's your b'ssnes,' he slurs out instead. 'youre n't m'mothr.'  
'and you're not legal to _drink_ yet,' otabek shoots back, sharp, sharper than the glass yura dropped half an hour ago and didn't bother picking up. the disappointment in his eyes cuts impossibly deeper than the shards probably could, anyway.  
yura's head hurts.  
'jesus, yura, how much have you _had_ ,' otabek says, and he's over by the couch turning a bottle over in his hands to read the label and this is bad, so very bad --  
'get out,' yura slurs. two fingers pressed against his temples do little for his headache. 'jus'. get out.'  
otabek turns around to face him. his back is very straight. very straight, much like the line his mouth is pressed into. yura should probably stop thinking about his mouth. the mouth moves.  
'no,' otabek says. slow. deliberate. 'tell me what's going on with you.'  
'y' don’t _get_ to _ask_ that,' yura hisses with a sudden anger.  
'yura,' otabek sounds suddenly soft, concerned. yura takes a step back on reflex as otabek steps forward. the light switch digs into his back.  
'dn't _yura_ me,' he says, just to watch the flinch from him moving away on instinct develop into full-blown _hurt_. 'you _left_ , otabek, you don't -- get to come in here, like--'  
if anything, anger has always managed to sharpen yura's words no matter what he dulled them with.  
otabek looks a little like he just got slapped, and some part of yura _sings_ with satisfaction that _he_ did that, he dragged some kind of reaction out of -- otabek's lips thin further, and he shakes his head in the same way he used to shake it anytime they argued.  
like he could just shake yura's _tantrums_ away.  
he can almost taste the condescension in otabek's oncoming reply, the _don't be a child_ \--  
'don't be childish, yura,' otabek says, and yura starts crying.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Up Next** : How They Got Here, And Other Unrelated Things


End file.
